


Time After Time

by Kiraslaying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraslaying/pseuds/Kiraslaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira meets Scott reincarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

They are dead. All of them. It's kind of a numb feeling that aches so much. She is trying so hard not to feel the pain that demands to be felt. She is alone though. She is by herself with this sinking pain that wants to anchor her in the sea of deep pain. It wants her to shed a tear. Punch a wall. Just something to express her feelings and not keep it bottled up until she cracks all at once and she will lose it ALL. Kira just exist as a void of herself. Just a wandering lost soul with no light to guide her... 

 

And so she lets the Kitsune take over. And in the supernatural world, she is feared. Kira, The Fox has taken the the world by storm. She isn't good nor is she even evil. She walks the grey lines, pleasing what fills the trickery in her bag of void. Some parts of the world she is prayed upon as a Goddess, for she saved the villagers from monsters that crept in. In other parts, she has a bounty on her. She has a deadpool of hunter's on her list. She murdered them in cold blood simply for the fact that they threatened her very existence. Some say she even murdered a couple Argents. If you dig deep enough, you'll hear the story of how she spared one Argent life. This girl, although young... she was raised to be a leader. Her black hair with pretty curls and a smile that has such cute dimples. 

 

It's the year 2345, nothing has changed much. The world is still the same due to humans incapable to change themselves. Kira hates it. The life she lives. She either feel alive enough that she can go on different planes of existence and even visit her ancestors and play the game of "GO". Or dead inside that she feels like she might even be dead as a corpse. She is back in New York, walking the streets with headphones in trying to drown out the world. Suddenly she bumps into someone. They fall hard. Kira is trying to get up but the man she feels is just too heavy. He quickly gets up and apologizes to her, like it matters. She is about to leave this loser, except she really takes a time to look at him and her jaw drops. 

 

He is here. But it can't be him, she thinks to herself. He still babbling nonsense and how sorry he is and he has that same SMILE.That smile, that makes puppies so happy. His smile that is her ray of sunshine. She looks at him with such wonder and she finally feels. She feels. Such nostalgia. Like she found a piece of home. She smiled at him and for the first time in a while, she blushes. 

"It's okay, I'm fine really.." she says with her cheeks rosy and her head looking down like she is in high school all over again.  
"But still I am so sorry. Look, I wasn't even watching where I was going and this is still my fault and I just feel so bad, you know? Sorry I didn't even say my name... It's Tyler." he say with such honesty and such sweetness. My heart feel like it found some piece of itself that died away when.... Scott died.  
"Soooo......" he says with a question and I know what he is about ask.  
"Sorry, My name is Kira" she says with a smile that feels so strange on her. Its like she finally feels again.  
"Thats a cool name, sounds really familiar.. Anyway, my name is Tyler.. Thats my name.... Tyler....but you already know that?? Why did I say that" he says with such the same awkwardness Scott did and she can't help but shed a few tears.

They keep talking like lost souls finally being able to touch each other and talk about the life time they been apart. At least thats how it feels for Kira. He talks with his hands in his pockets and smiles politely and Kira blushes red and her wavy hair bounces with life again. They talk the whole night, even grab a bite to eat. It feels so unreal. Like a distant memory that is actually a dream, it can't be real. And so they sit ontop of this building talking about life and such. Tyler talks about saving lives. Maybe being a Doctor or even a policeman. Kira just listens and with each words he speaks, she finds herself putting a piece of herself back together. She looks at the stars with him. They stay still like thisx next to each other watching the night sky filled with stars.

She smiles and say " I can see our stars". It came out of nowhere and Tyler for a moment is confused but it clicks for him a second later. He takes her hand that feels all too familiar. A spark is lit. And he looks at her for a long time and Kira is wonderstruck.

"What are you looking at me for" she stutters, licking her lips.  
..... "I'm looking at you with my other eyes. The eyes I use to see the good in people. And right now I see something that looks like a dream come true" he smoothly says with that smile. And he takes her hands on his lap and tilts his head and goes in for a kiss. He does kiss her and Kira jolts and causes a thunderstorm to happen. The kiss felt like a love that died and came back to life. It came back to her. Now they are kissing in the rain, like they use to. 

"I finally found him. Even tho he looks a little different. He still has those eyes that warm this ice around my heart. Those hands that are so his. It's him, in another life. But he is still not my Scott. So why am I falling for him like I did before" she thinks too herself 

He looks at her with his eyes glowing with life and his smile that is still kinda lopsided and he whispers something that bangs her heart like a drum.

"Coup de Foudre" he echos in this silent space. It was so soft but for her it sounded like a bolt of lightning. And then in that moment she just knew.


End file.
